glamsimorousfandomcom-20200214-history
Sims 3 Next Top Model Cycle 2 - Petite Edition
'Sims 3 Next Top Model' went into a second round. The show is based on America's Next Top Model by Tyra Banks, even if changes have been made to dissociate itself from the original TV series. This cycle started at 31st July, 2013 on YouTube. This second season required a theme for the cast, which was 5'7" of height or under. Applications were opened during first season's airing. More than 100 girls tried out but only 32 girls were taken to the casting episode, and beyond that, the 18 finalists will then be determined by the judges, which was announced in the second part of the casting. The prizes for this cycle are: *A modelling contract with Civion Model Management *A fashion spread and cover in Cosmopolitan Magazine *A US$100,000 contract with Covergirl cosmetics Season Summary This season featured a major change to the judging panel: Judge Jay Manuel left the show after the first season, and was replaced by Will Freeman, representing the male judge icon. Also, last season's regular guest, Tia Kipps, sits on panel as a permanent judge, making this the first season to have three permanent judges. This cycle also started where last cycle ended, Monte Vista. The cast size was increased to eighteen contestants, making this cycle as the largest cast of all S3NTMs. All of the contestants this cycle were of height 5'7" or shorter. Judges This cycle featured a major change in the judging panel. Guest judges will not be present during panels, however, permanent judges will be sitting in each week. Model & fashion designer, Will Freeman will be representing the male judge and will join panel each week, along with fashion guru, blogger and model, Tia Kipps. Ashton Mazura will be sitting in with the judges as well, to represent the social media as the social media correspondent. Rules / Voting System Cycle 1 already provided a completely new Scoring system''' compared to other S3NTM Shows. Cycle 2 conitnues with the spectacular system. Instead of letting all the work down to the judges, the fans on facebook ''and viewers on ''YouTube ''have the glorious ability to conclude about "Going or Remaining". Polls are set into the descriptions of the pre-uploaded pictures of every single week. The poll facilitates a range of points from 1 (''worst) - 10 (best). Every single individual is allowed to vote and determine which score was appropriate for each contestant. Likewise, fans on Facebook have the chance to comment on every photo to improve the possibillity of getting shown in the panel that week. To represent the social media, Ashton Mazura, sits down each week at panel to read funny, nasty and hyping statements. But the elimination is not only decided due to the fans liking. The judges in the panel have the power to give their own personal points to the girls as well. The Fanvote and the judges vote are combined to an overall score, that might also include a challenge score based on the performance of the girls challenge. The girl with the highest overall score wins best photo, the one with the lowest is eliminated. The second Cycle features a twist: The Comeback Series - All the girls that leave the competition for a second have the ability to come back. They keep on doing the photoshootings and get judged by the social media where their future determines whether they are the lucky girl to re-enter the competition. After 5 months being on hiatus, however, it has been announced that the Comeback Series will not push through. Prizes The prizes of Cycle 2 were similar to Cycle 1: A US $100,00 contract with Covergirl cosmetics and a cover in '''Cosmpolitan magazine. However, minor changes were made also, with the winner getting a modelling contract with Civion Model Management. Some prizes are said to be revealed soon too. Episode Summaries 'The Search Begins' First aired: July 31, 2013 The semi-finalists arrived in Monte Vista, where the previous season ended, and met each other for the first time. The casting kicked off, where the models were interviewed individually. Notable scenes were Barbara, who was an associate of fashion icon Chadd Fuchs, Afissa, who grew up and worked at a very young age, and Noline, who tried out the previous season. During interviews, Zafrin and Lianna got into a heated argument backstage, which ended with Aleksandra, slapping Lianna. The semifinalists took part in their first photoshoot - posing in groups of four without their make-ups on. The judges deliberated, and after such a long process, the final eighteen were chosen to continue on and compete to become Sims' Next Top Model. 'The Girl Who Is Fame' First aired: Sept. 24, 2013 The final eighteen contestants were brought to their house in Monte Vista and were given time to get to know each other. Some girls spent time talking to each other, while others took the time to rest. Tina and Shawnee sat down and get to know each other deeper, which then led to the revelation of Tina's insecurity. Some girls also felt the tension, after Irene called out Zafrin while Zafrin was cooking. Meanwhile, a game of pool left Liberty feeling tired and annoyed. The following day, the girls received a Gladice Mail and assumed that it was makeovers day. Gladice and Tia met the girls in Style 101 Salon and introduced their hairstylist for their makeovers. Tia announced that the girls will not know what makeovers they will be getting until after the stylist has finished. Some girls were more happy than others, while some girls, especially Fawn and Barbara, reacted violently which irritated judge, Tia Kipps. Right after makeovers, Tia announced that social media scores will be back for this edition. The photo shoot theme was to embody society issues. Some girls worked alone, while some worked in pairs and in threes. During deliberation, Will argued that Andrea tend to fit in more into adult movies rather than the modelling scene. Aleksandra, Noline, & Zafrin received positive feedbacks for their pictures. The models re-enter the room and Aleksandra is awarded best picture, while Arianna, Barbara and Sendra are called forward as the bottom three. Gladice states that although Barbara has the ability to do well, she is giving off the impression that she's too professional for the competition. Sendra, on the other hand, was stated to be a presence that is felt, however is being doubted for her photo shooting abilities. She also critiques Arianna for not performing to her fullest, even though she stood out during casting week. Ultimately, the fans spoke and saw more potential in Arianna, and she is spared from elimination, leaving Sendra and Barbara rattled. Shortly after Sendra and Barbara's elimination, Gladice told them that they have a chance to get back at the competition if they got the highest social media scores in the comeback competition. *'First call-out': Aleksandra Bulgakova *'Bottom three': Arianna Jones, Barbara Delevigne & Sendra Carefor *'Eliminated': Barbara Delevigne & Sendra Carefor *'Special guests': Halley Bersh 'Back To The Roots' First aired: Oct. 15, 2013 The top 16 are back in their house in Monte Vista and winner of best photo, Aleksandra, came home with her photo on the screens. Tired and shocked with the previous elimination, the girls slept and ignored Aleksandra's low-key cockiness. In the meantime, Zafrin, Shawnee and Ana-Maria sat down with the other girls and talked about the scoring system and how it could affect their overall performance which worried them a lot. In the middle of the conversation, however, Robin interrupted and called out Ana-Maria for bringing down the house's vibe and making the situation "worse" for them, competitors. Ana-Maria, not backing down, spoke harsh words to Robin, which irritated most of the girls causing some of them, specifically Shawnee, to barge in the argument and shut her up. The exchange of words ended with Ana-Maria walking out of the room while cussing most of the girls. The following day, the girls were brought to Monte Vista University Library for their challenge. The girls were asked to answer 45 questions regarding fashion to test their knowledge in the fashion industry. Richy Klongs, supermodel, singer & former producer of an S2NTM, helped Gladice evaluate and determine the winner of the challenge. Arianna won the challenge and was rewarded with a dress worth US$2,000. Back at the house, Milena worried about her position in the competition after her poor performance at the challenge and a satisfactory perfromance at the shoot. For this week's photo shoot, the girls were asked to wear heavy make-up while posing with a chameleon. Robin, Afissa and Shawnee's photos were universally praised. Neria was reminded to always put her best foot forward, while Aleksandra was criticised for a huge step down from the previous week's performance. Ultimately, Afissa was awarded best photo, while Aleksandra and Ana Maria landed in the bottom two: Ana-Maria for not knowing her angles and for her mediocre performance, and Aleksandra for her huge decline from last week. Gladice also pronounced the cancellation of the Comeback Series. In the end, Aleksandra's overall score was good enough to send Ana-Maria packing. While Gladice was saying her goodbyes, Ana-Maria went out of control and insulted her and the show before leaving the deliberation room. *'First call-out: '''Afissa Adoure *'Bottom two': Aleksandra Bulgakova & Ana-Maria Denizi *'Eliminated': Ana-Maria Denizi *'Special guests': Richy Klongs, Laura Roberts The Comeback Series Unlike last cycle, this cycle featured '''The Comeback Series'. After being eliminated, the girls continued to participate in the photo shoots under the premise that the audience will select one of the eliminated girls to return to the competition later. After 5 months of the show being on hiatus, eliminated girls prior to the announcement of the defunctioning of the comeback series, Barbara & Sendra, will not be able to come back due to the change in the system, and so as the future eliminees. From episode 3 and on, the comeback series will not be applied and the normal format of Sims 3 Next Top Model and the scoring system will be done. Summaries Gladice's Callout Order : : : : : ''- Episode 1 was the casting - the call out order has nothing to do with the pics nor the performance that week; They were basically called randomly.'' ''- Episode 3 - when Arianna won the challenge she didn't feel like she wanted to be there so she quit, Noline quit because at panel because she felt like special guest Laura Roberts critiqued her very badly'' Photoshoot Guide *Episode 1 photo shoot: Natural beauty in groups (casting) *Episode 2 photo shoot: Society issues *Episode 3 photo shoot: Posing with chameleon *Episode 4 photo shoot: Eve In Paradise *Episode 5 photo shoot: nude with snakes Category:Season Summary